User blog:Kamizuru28/Phil Kamizuru
Contents Introduction #Appearance #Personality #Abilities and Powers ##Swordsmanship ##Hand to Hand Combat ##Physical Strength ##Agility ##Endurance ##Weapons ##Devil Fruit ##Haki #Relationships ##Crew ##Family ##Allies/ Friends ##Enemies ##Other #History #Character Design #Major Battles #Quotes #Trivia #Related Articles #External Links Introduction Phil is a Rookie Pirate from the North Blue. He is on his way to be a famous and strong Pirate someday. Appearance Phil is an average tall young men with his 171 cm Height. He weights 75 Kg and has some muscles on his Arms. Phil has mutt-blond long Hair and a little goatee. His eyes are greengray colored. Normally he wears a dark blue sleeveless Shirt with gold stripes. On his right Arm he has a Bandage and on his left Arm he wears a dark blue armguard with gold stripes. Also has he a dark gray Jeans with a brown belt and some black Boots. Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship He is a pretty good Swordsman. Phil wields a Shikomizue which he uses in battles to attack fast or protecting against others attacks from his opponents. He can do fast frontal attacks but also attack with some sharp cut angles in midair range. Hand to Hand Combat Phil is also a good Fighter without his Sword. He learnd to parry other attacks. He is also in usage to disarm other attackers if the Chance is there. Physical Strength comming soon... Agility comming soon... Endurance Phil can take a lot of pain befor he breaks. He also has a good shape of fitness which grants him pretty good endurance in battles befor he comes to sweating or running out of breath. Weapons Phil fights mostly with his Shikomizue in Battles. Its a Sword in form of an Stick and it is pretty sharp and good and fast to handle. Devil Fruit For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Cosmos: He and his little Sister Cosmos are very close to each other. They understand each other very good and have a lot of fun when they are together. Phil tries always to protect her and lecture Cosmos sometimes. Allies/ Friends Friends or Allies towards Phil is friendly and polite. He tries always to be fair to every one of them. Also he can be very funny toward his friends and tell her and there a joke and party with them. Enemies Toward his Enemies Phil acts more cooler and deliberate. He tries to come up with an tactic or plan to defeat his enemies when it comes to a battle. Mostly Phil tries first to figure out which Power his enemie has befor he goes all out against him. Other History Comming soon... Character Design He is based on my reallife me combined with some things i like and i wish i could or have. The Pic was made by a Friend of mine on Colors3D. Name is Goal20 on Colorlive. Major Battles Phil Kamizuru vs Marine Soldiers Phil Kamizuru vs Marine Commander Phil Kamizuru vs CP7 Member&Underlings Quotes "You are not gonna get me that easy!" "Hmm...So what are you waiting for?" Trivia -Phil like to drink a lot of coffee. -His favorite dish is cooked Rice with grilled Chicken. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Blog posts Category:Humans Category:Pirate Category:Swordsman Category:North Blue Characters